Change Because Curse
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Karena sebuah kutukan dari sengatan iblis Rin berubah menjadi seorang gadis dan Mephisto memberi tahunya tentang seorang dari khayangan yang bisa membantunya dimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya sebagai perempuan dan menjaga keperawanannya dengan dirinya yang akan selalu dikejar banyak pria sampai batas waktunya. Apakah akan berhasil. Warning rating akan naik ReverseHarem!Rin.


**Change Because Curse**

 **Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story By me**

 **Warning: Typo, Genderbender!Rin, Fem!Rin, no Bashing.**

Malam itu Rin dan teman - temannya sedang melakukan sebuah misi untuk mematikan iblis yang menyusahkan pendaki gunung disuatu tempat namun entah kenapa kasus ini tidak diberitahukan detail kejadian yang diakibatkan monster itu.

"Baik para calon Exwire hari ini kita ada misi untuk membasmi iblis pengganggu pengunjung". kata Yukio.

"Oh ya iblisnya seperti apa kami kurang tahu". kata Suguro.

"Yang kudengar mirip seperti lebah besar tetapi aku tidak tahu jenisnya apa". kata Yukio.

"Jadi semuanya akan kubagi dua kelompok Rin, Shima, Ryuji akan menjaga sebelah sana dan Kamiki, Takara dan Shiemi akan bersama kesana". Kata Yukio.

"kira-kira apa bahayanya makhluk itu". kata Shima dengan tangan dibelakang kepala.

" Yang jelas makhluk ini sangat berbahaya". Kata Yukio.

"Euh Nii-san jangan membuat ulah ok". kata Yukio memperingati.

"Baiklah ibu jangan terlalu mengkhwatirkanku". kata Rin meledek.

-Skip Time-

Malam makin larut baik Tim Rin dan Yukio semakin jauh dalam hutan mencari jejak mahkluk tak jelas itu dengan membawa peralatan senter dan perlengkepan lainnya tetapi bagi Shima dia merinding ketakutan karena pada dasarnya dia sangat takut dengan serangga lainnya halnya Rin dan Ryuji.

"Shima bisakah kau jangan terus saja memegangi bahuku aku risih". Kata Ryuji.

" Shhhut diamlah aku merasa mendengar suara dengung". Kata Rin.

nguuuuunguuuu.

"Mungkinkan itu suara makhluk itu". kata Konekomaru.

"Mungkin saja Okumura sensei bilang makhluk itu seperti lebah kita harus hati-hati". Kata Ryuji.

"Aku ingin melewatkan misi ini saja aku tak mau berurusan dengan serangga". Kata Shima.

"Kau diam Shima". kata Rin.

Shima sejak dulu sangat takut serangga tapi misinya kali ini memaksanya untuk mendekati serangga.

nguuu nguuuu

"Suaranya makin dekat". kata Rin.

tanpa mereka sadari bahwa lebah yang mereka maksud ada diatas kepala mereka ukurannya sebesar kucing dewasa.

"Astaga sejak kapan lebah itu". Kata Ryuji.

Seketika mereka panik dan berlari berpencar.

"Awas lebah itu mengejar kita". kata Shima.

"Astaga disengat lebah kecil saja sudah seperti apa apalagi sebesar itu". kata Konekomaru.

mereka terlalu panik sehingga berlari berlawanan arah.

" Kuharap hanya ada satu lebah yang mengejar kita karena ada koloninya kita bisa bahaya". kata Ryuji.

Kau yang punya ekor kelihatannya paling kuat akan kusengat kau hehehe

Teman-teman lebah itu sepertinya tertarik padaku.

"Rin lari lah sekencangnya". Kata Ryuji.

berlari sangat jauh hingga tak terkejar kedalam hutan bahkan Ryuji dan lainnya tertinggal jauh sehingga mereka kehilangan jejaknya jadi mereka segera menelpon Yukio.

-Di tempat Rin-

Rin berlari hingga jatuh tersandung akar pohon dan saat itu menjadi kesempatan bagi lebah itu menyengat Rin tepat dibelakang kepalanya.

akkhhh

Rasa tersengat lebah itu seperti Rin tertusuk besi beraliran listrik secara reflek Rin menebaskan pedangnya kelebah itu hingga lebah itu lenyap namum meski itu terlambat paling tidak dia tidak disengat terlalu lama.

"Sakit sekali". Kata Rin sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya yang kini terdapat luka seperti terbakar yang berdarah.

Baru Rin ingin berdiri untuk pergi mengabari teman-temannya namun baru selangkah dia berjalan mendadak jantunnya berdetak dengan keras namun lambat, tapi alirannya terasa cepat dan terasa mendidih, kepalanya juga betputar Rin ambruk seketika.

"To- long si - siapa saja". Kata Rin sulit berteriak karena terbata oleh rasa sakitnya.

lima menit dia tergeletak tanpa ada bantuan semakin lama tubuhnya terasa meleleh anehnya regenerasinya yang biasanya cepat terasa tak berguna saat ini paling tidak biasanya apinya akan muncul menyembuhkan lukanya tapi kali ini tidak.

" Nii-san". Kata Yukio baru sampai.

Sayup-sayup Rin bisa mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Yu Yukio". Kata Rin dalam kesakitannya.

Rin dapat melihat siluet Yukio, Shiemi dan Izumo dalam pandangannya yang mulai memburam. Untunglah ternyata Yukio, Shiemi dan Izumo berada disekitar tempat itu.

"Niisan kau baik-baik saja aku mendapat telpon dari Ryuji". kata Yukio.

Rin tak mampu menjawab karena perlahan pandangannya menggelap dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

-Rumah Sakit True Cross-

Rin terbangun diruangan serba putih yang barbau obat saat dia terbangun dia dalam keadaan diinfus dan orang yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah Yukio yang duduk sambil memangku wajahnya disisi tempat tidurnya bersama Shiemi dan Izumo.

" Ohaiyou Nii-san". kata Yukio kaleum namum terlihat stres.

"Ohaiyou Yukio". Jawab Rin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu apa kau merasa sakit". Tanya Shiemi.

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah merasa lebih baik aku hanya merasa pusing". kata Rin.

" Ngomong-ngomong berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri". Kata Rin.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari Rin". Kata Yukio.

"Euh tunggu ada yang aneh dengan suaraku". Kata Rin.

Yukio dan yang lain saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain dan saat itu Rin mencoba bangun dan menyingkap selimutnya untuk posisi duduk namun ada rambut panjang tiba-tiba terurai kedadanya.

"Hei apa ini? ini wig". kata Rin bingung sambil menariknya.

"Nii-san sebaiknya kau kembali tidur". kata Yukio cemas.

Ketika itu Rin menyadari ada tonjolan yang aneh dengan dadanya Rin merasa dikerjai.

"Hei kalian kalau mau jahil ada batasnya". Kata Rin.

Wajah mereka nampak terlihat antara panik dan bingung untuk menjelaskan sendangkan Rin dia mencoba melepas rambut dan tonjolan didadanya namun tak berhasil.

"Hei lepaskan semua ini". Kata Rin tanpa menyadari bahwa itu asli.

Karena usahanya tak berhasil Rin membuka bajunya.

Kyaaaa

Rin tak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi dadanya menjadi besar seperti seorang gadis dan lekuk tubuhnya seperti gadis.

"Ini tidak mungkin". kata Rin sambil menutup dadanya dengan selimut berharap dia salah lihat.

melihat sekali lagi, lagi dan lagi tetap tidak bisa dipercaya seketika dengan membawa bajunya dan dan selimutnya dia berlari dan memasuki kamar mandi dan mengunci diri.

"Nii-san keluarlah tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah". kata Yukio menenangkan.

"Iya Rin Yuki-chan benar jadi jangan khawatir". Kata Shiemi.

Sementara Rin membuka seluruh pakaiannya untuk memastikan tapi semuanya apa memang benar.

Kyaaaaa

Rin melihat bentuk tubuh yang berbeda dari sebelumnya yaitu dadanya mendadak berukuran C cup, jakun dilehernya hilang, rambutnya panjang, bentuk tubuh yang indah dan yang paling mengejutkan bagian privatnya...

"Nii-san kau baik-baik saja". Kata Yukio.

"Aku mana mungkin baik-baik saja jika aku seperti ini". kata Rin.

"Tenang saja Rin Tuan Mephisto akan membawa dokter ahli untuk mengembalikanmu". Kata Izumo.

Sementara itu dari luar Mephisto datang bersama seorang dokter wanita dengan tiga asistannya.

"Ini dia kenalkan dokter Yura dia Dokter spesialis". kata Mephisto.

"Kenalkan aku dokter Yura aku akan menangani masalah Rin jadi dimana yang bernama Rin". Kata dokter Yura.

"Dia shock dan sekarang mengurung diri dikamar mandi". Kata Yukio.

"Baiklah biar kubujuk". Kata dokter Yura.

knock knock knock

"Nak Okumura aku tahu kau sangat shock dengan semua ini maka dengan itu biarkan aku membantumu". kata dokter Yura.

Tidak ada jawaban Rin mengerubuni selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku mungkin bisa mencarikan jalan keluar untukmu maka bekerja samalah agar kami tahu caranya". kata dokter Yura.

Lalu pintu kamar mandi terbuka Rin akhirnya keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap tapi dia masih mengerubuni selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baiklah Okumura-cha euh -kun berbaring lah biarkan aku memeriksamu". kata dokter Yura.

Rin membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

" Baik kita mulai pemeriksaannya". kata dokter Yura.

Dokter Yura memeriksa wajah dan rambutnya melihat apakah seberapa mana Rin berubah, lalu beralih kelehernya tonjolan yang harusnya ada ditenggorokannya hilang.

"Baik nak katakan Aa". Kata dokter Yura.

"Baiklah Aa". kata Rin. mengikuti.

" Suaranya lebih lembut dari pada lelaki". kata Dokter Yura.

Lalu dokter Yura membuka baju Rin untuk memeriksa dadanya namun saat dokter Yura memijat dada Rin dia berteriak dan reflek menarik selimut menutup dadanya.

"Tenang saja ini untuk pemeriksaan". kata dokter Yura.

"Tapi terlalu aneh bagiku tahu". kata Rin.

" Okumura Yukio-kun apa kau yakin sebelumnya penampilan kakakmu benar-benar laki-laki". kata dokter Yura.

"Iya aku yakin aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya". kata Yukio.

"Aneh Rin terlihat seperti sudah menjadi gadis sejak lahir tapi ini terjadi dua hari yang lalu secara mendadak". kata Dokter Yura.

"Baik nak Okumura kau harus tenang dan maaf aku harus melihat..". kata dokter Yura menyingkap selimut yang menutup kaki Rin.

"Apa maksudnya melihat". Kata Rin.

"Begini saja kalian semua keluar dulu agar kau tak malu". Kata dokter Yura.

mereka semua keluar kecuali dokter Yura dan asistennya.

" Kau harus tenang ya". kata Dokter Yura.

Lalu saat itu dokter yura membuka kaki Rin seperti posisi melahirkan dan Rin berteriak yang diluar jadi panik.

"Tenang kumohon". Kata Dokter Yura memberi isyarat pada asistennya untuk memegangi Rin.

dokter Yura melihat bagian Privat Rin dengan seksama tapi rasanya sangat tidak nyaman bagi Rin tak lama dokter Yura kembali menutup kaki Rin dan menutupnya dengan selimut.

"Baik semuanya boleh kembali kedalam". Kata dokter.

"Semuanya silahkan masuk". kata Dokter Yura.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok" Kata Yukio.

"Hmm benar-benar dia menjadi wanita". kata Dokter Yura.

"Apa sejak kecil mungkin ada indikasi dia seorang perempuan". Kata Dokter Yura.

"Tidak mungkin sejak kecil aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti perempuan". Kata Yukio.

"Kau yakin tidak ada tanda-tanda secara fisik dan perilaku sejak kecil". kata Dokter Yura.

"Tidak ada hanya saja Niisan suka memasak dan beres-beres rumah". Kata Yukio.

"Oh ya tapi itu masih belum tanda-tanda yang cukup". kata Dokter Yura.

"Apa dia bisa kembali jadi laki-laki". kata Yukio.

"Aku tidak tahu ada banyak kasus dimana ada seorang pria terjebak dalam tubuh wanita dan sebaliknya namun kasus kakakmu ini langka". Kata Dokter Yura.

"Jika kau bukan perempuan sejak awal apa kau yakin tidak pernah melihat darah keluar darisana". Kata Dokter yura ambigu tapi bisa dimengerti.

" Tidaklah aku ini laki-laki". kata Rin.

"Perubahanmu terlalu cepat mungkin ada besar kemungkinan organ dalammu masih laki-laki tapi jika beberap minggu kedepan kau mengalami menstruasi maka berarti kau sepenuhnya perempuan". Kata Dokter Yura.

" Lalu bagaimana caranya aku kembali". kata Rin.

"Kau bisa menjalani operasi dan terapi hormom tapi percuma saja karena kau memang menjadi perempuan asli sekarang kalau kau melakukan itu kau sama saja seperti trans gender". Kata Dokter Yura.

"Lalu bagaimana apa aku akan berakhir seperti ini". Kata Rin menderita.

"Jika kau dalam beberapa minggu tidak mengalami menstruasi kemungkinan bagian dalammu belum berfungsi sebagai seorang perempuan mungkin ada kesempatan". Kata Dokter Yura.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan". Kata Rin.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri dalam beberapa waktu". Kata Dokter Yura.

Dunia Rin terasa seperti berputar bagaimana dia harus terbiasa menjadi seorang gadis.

-Skip Time-

Rin akhirnya dipulangkan namun dia masih takut bercerita pada orang-orang dipanti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan masih terlalu takut reaksi orang-orang juga orang-orang disekolahnya bagaimana jika dia ditertawakan karena hal itu.

"Rin kau makan sedikit saja jangan cemberut seperti itu". Kata Shiemi.

"Tidak Shiemi aku sedang tidak lapar". Kata Rin.

"Ayolah Rin bagaimanapun juga kau belum makan sejak dari rumah sakit". kata Shiemi.

"Rin kau manja sejak jadi perempuan". kata Izumo.

"Dengar teman-teman kalian pulang saja aku akan baik-baik saja". Kata Rin.

"Oh tidak Rin kami akan menemanimu karena dokter bilang kau perlu diawasi oleh perempuan kalau Yukio katanya kau dan dia akan mengalami kecanggungan sekarang saja dia bingung harus bagaimana". kata Shiemi.

"Jadi untuk sementara kami tinggal disini". kata Izumo.

"Ya kau benar aku tidak mungkin minta bantuan Yukio soal ini". kata Rin

Kini Rin berpindah kamar dilantai bawah karena sekamar dengan Yukio sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

POP

"Mina selamat siang". Kata Mephisto datang secara tiba-tiba dengan asap pinknya.

"Mephisto apa yang kau lakukan disini". kata Rin.

"Tentu memberi tugas pada nona moriyama dan kamiki". kata Mephisto.

"Tugas apa". kata Rin.

"Baiklah Nona Moriyama dan Kamiki tentu kalian sudah tahu kebutuhan seorang gadis". kata Mephisto.

"Tentu kami tahu". kata Izumo.

POP

asap pink mengeluarkan banyak pakaian yang lucu tiba-tiba.

"Ya Tuhan untuk apa pakaian ini". kata Rin.

"Ini semua untukmu jadi aku butuh bantuan mereka untuk memilih baju yang cocok untukmu". Kata Mephisto.

"Aku ini laki-laki aku tak memakai pakaian seperti itu". kata Rin.

"Oh sekarang bukan kan lagi pula kau bisa pakai baju seperti itu dengan dadamu itu". kata Mephisto melihat daa Rin.

ada benarnya Rin sekarang hanya memakai celana dan kaosnya yang biasa tapi dadanya tecetak di kaosnya.

"Dengar aku akan tetap berpenampilan seperti laki-laki aku akan memotong rambutku aku akan memakai pengikat didadaku". kata Rin jelas.

"Oh baiklah lalu bagaimana dengan periode bulananmu kau akan bisa menanganinya sendiri". kata Mephisto.

 _ahhhnm_

"Dengar Rin kau harus melakukan ini sementara ini adalah saran dari orang yang bisa menolongmu yaitu menjalani takdirmu hingga batas waktunya dan kau akan kembali". kata mephisto memengang dagu Rin dan tangan lainnya meremas dada Rin tanpa terasa membuat Rin mendesah.

 _aaaahnnnm_

"Hentikan itu". Bentak Rin.

Bruuuuugh

Shiemi dan Izumo mendorong Mephisto dengan kuat.

"Tuan Mephisto jangan kurang ajar". Teriak Izumo dan Shiemi marah.

"Wah-wah para gadis sangat mengerikan". kata Mephisto dengan smirik.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau meremasnya!!!!". Teriak Rin marah.

"Benar berarti menurut orang itu kau sedang dalam fase perubahan". kata Mephisto.

"Siapa yang kau maksud siapa dia". kata Rin.

"Dia adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan tujuh belas kali dalam hal menangani hal ini". kata Mephisto.

"Maksudmu apa aku tak mengerti". kata Rin.

"Begini Rin dia mengatakan padaku soal mempertahankan keperawananmu sampai batas waktunya dan jika gagal selamanya kau akan menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya baik secara fisik atau Psikologis dan mungkin akan bisa hamil". kata Mephisto.

" Apaaa". kata Rin

"Benarkah Nii-san akan jadi seperti itu". kata Yukio ternyata sudah memasuki kamar baru Rin.

"Euh Rin ternyata benar kupikir Yukio bercanda". kata Shura dilawang pintu sepertinya dia baru datang.

"Iya Okumura sensei kau mungkin akan memanggilnya Nee-san mulai sekarang dan Kirigakure sensei kau bisa mengajarinya lebih mudah karena dia gadis sekarang akan lebih mudah untuk konseling sebagai sesama gadis". kata Mephisto.

"Tentu saja aku bahkan bisa membantumu Rin untuk berpenampilan sangat cantik". kata Shura merangkul Rin yang membuat Rin mual membayangkan dia berpakaian seperti Shura.

"Tiiiiidak aku tidak akan membiarkanmu justru keperawanannya terancam jika dia sepertimu". Kata Yukio merebut Rin dari rangkulan Shura kedalam rangkulannya.

Rin menjadi mual melihat pertikaian mereka dan juga Yukio menjadi overprorective membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Rin meniru penampilan Shura.

"Itu benar kamilah yang akan mengajari Rin bagaimana caranya menjadi gadis selain latihan Rin kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa padanya". kata Shiemi dan Izumo memeluk Rin juga.

"STOOOOP". Teriak Rin.

"Mephisto katakan siapa orang yang bisa membantuku itu aku sudah tidak tahan lagi". kata Rin.

"Dia bukan orang sembarangan mungkin dia juga bukan manusia dia berasal dari khayangan aku akan membawamu padanya". kata Mephisto.

"Hah siapa dia". Tanya Rin.

"Mommy Fairy". kata Mephisto.

Saat itu dikepala Rin terdengar suara yang sangat merdu.

 _aku akan membantumu_

 **Author Note**

 **Helo saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama aku juga mau publish ff saya lain setelah ini maaf banyak php authornya udah banyak yang minta author update maaf banget ya jika seperti banyak typonya atau kurang kata penghubungnya kali ini author di hp.**

 **By The Way kalian pasti tahu siapa Mommy Fairy ini terinspirasi dari tokoh di indonesia loh hehe _ hanya saja author pelesetkan namanya.**

 **Oh ya waktu fanfic ini harusnya udah publis tiga minggu yang lalu tapi terhapus sebelum dipublia author ngulang lagi deh tapi gak apa yang penting bisa publis pada akhirnya. Mungkin nanti saya akan buat fanfic Diabolik Lovers soalnya author lagi fans sama Kanato Sakamaki.**

 **Sekian dan terimakasih ditunggu komentarnya yang membangun tapi ingat!!! dilarang bashing dan sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic author selanjutnya_**


End file.
